


Legless In Miyagi

by CatlixMeowscouty



Series: Miyagay Hospital [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amputation, M/M, hospital au, pnuemonia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatlixMeowscouty/pseuds/CatlixMeowscouty
Summary: Ushijima Wakatoshi doesn't know why the name Tendou Satori makes him dizzy. Despite the fact that he was the one who operated on the man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OOOOH~ Finally some Shiratozawa action.. :)

  "You okay, Ushiwaka?" Said doctor's coworker, Ohira, asks him and pats the man on the back. Ushijima starts, nearly dropping his patient's clipboard. Ohira didn't know his own strength sometimes, Ushijima notes before going back to looking over the man's file. "Yes.." He says, absentmindedly as he writes in the patient's current status- asleep with tear tracks on his cheeks. The patient's name, Tendou Satori, makes Wakatoshi dizzy. He doesn't know why, considering he was the one who operated on him.

"You don't look it. Maybe you should take a day off or two. I'm sure Chief Tanji would allow it- you haven't taken a day to yourself in years, sir." Ohira hums, shrugging his shoulders before walking off. "Just think about it!" He yells over his shoulder before he's gone. Ushijima frowns a bit, shaking his head before placing the clipboard on the nurse's station and returning to Tendou's room and sitting down. The man sleeps fitfully, whining and whimpering in his sleep. 

 

  It had been a quiet day before the redhead had been rushed in; bleeding, screaming and with half a leg dangling from a string. The ER was a mess after that, filled with rushing people and yelling nurses and even a black haired, grumpy EMT who had to be escorted out by security. Ushijima tuned it all out to tend to the man, lucky that the surgery had gone smoothly, skin graft and all. Now, the redhead lay on the bed, missing half a leg but still alive.

 

Ushiwaka was dragged from his thoughts as the man groaned, blindly groping around. "Goshiki- Goshiki why is it so brigh-" He spoke, finally, with a gravelly voice and finally he opened his eyes. They were red and flitted around before they met Ushijima. The man blinked once, twice, then groaned and flung his head back. "Son of a bitch- did I die? I died and now I'm in Hell and I'm being terrorized by the embodiment of my Lust. Wait, shit." He started but cut off, screwing his eyes shut against hot tears of pain that sprung up. He reached down towards his leg, freezing when he reached bandages.

 "What-..?" He said, looking down with furrowed brows at his leg. Or what was left of it. The bandages stopped right below his knee, along with the rest of his leg. Tendou's eyes widened and he looked up, meeting his doctor's eyes. "What- what happened? Wakatoshi, w-what did I do?" He says, voice quivering and body shaking and Ushiwaka melts, engulfing his other half in his arms as the man cries and whimpers. 

"You didn't do anything. It wasn't your fault, _it wasn't your fault_." Wakatoshi whispers, brushing bright red hair from the man's forehead. He continued to whisper sweet words and songs to Tendou before he notices that he had fallen asleep. Slowly, he eases the exhausted man from his shoulder and tucks him in carefully. He turns and-

 

  Ohira is at the window. When their eyes meet, Ohira turns and speed-walks down the hallway, leaving a small window of time for Ushiwaka to follow. Which he takes. "Reon. Reon stop-" He starts, following after the man and grasping his upper arm to spin him around. Ohira turns around, furious but there's something afraid in his eyes. 

"How.. How do you know him? This isn't good, Ushijima. If the chief finds out that you were the one to operate on your- your what? Are you dating- oh my god, are you married?" Reon whisper shouts and Ushijima lets him, hanging his head in something dangerously close to shame. "We.. we are.. technically, legally, we are married." He says, meeting Reon's eyes and the other man gapes at him.

  "You shouldn't have operated on him. You know that, don't you?" Reon groans, rubbing a hand over his face. Ushiwaka just nods, agreeing solemnly. Reon shakes his head, frowning. "I.. can't believe you. Honestly. Just- I'll clock you out. You stay with your.. husband. Shit, Wakatoshi." He shakes his head again before turning and leaving Ushiwaka in the empty hallway, with an empty head.

 

_**-** _

 

Tendou gets better.

 

  Well, better was relative. Tendou came to terms with it- with himself. It didn't stop him from not meeting Wakatoshi's eyes anymore or from crying at night. But gradually, they got better. Ohira still gave Ushijima meaningful looks and avoided the chief whenever he could. It was going well until Tendou got sick.

"T-Toshi, could you get me more blankets please?" Tendou pipes up from his nest of pillows and blankets on the hospital bed, shivering and Wakatoshi frowned. "Don't you have enough?" He murmured, looking up from his book. Tendou smiled weakly, shrugging. "I don't know. It's cold in here." He smiled again and successfully disarmed Wakatoshi, who went to grab more blankets. By the time he returned, Tendou looked worse.

 

  "Are you feeling okay..?" Wakatoshi murmured, setting the blankets down and approaching Tendou. The man didn't bother with a shaky smile, instead swooning a bit. "I.. don't feel well.." He said, meeting his husband's eyes before suddenly seizing up. Ushijima's eyes widened and he grabbed Tendou, turning him onto his side into the recovery position before hitting the call button repeatedly. Tendou gasped, joints locking up and twitching with rapid movements. It took less than a few seconds for nurses to flood the room and Ushijima gets pushed away from Tendou and out of the room.

 

**_-_ **

 

"Can you take me outside?" Tendou murmurs, turning and meeting Wakatoshi's eyes. The latter peers at him over his reading glasses. "You have pnuemonia, Satori. I can't." He hummed, but put his book down nonetheless. It had been 13 days since his surgery and 7 days since his seizure, and Wakatoshi was still on edge, despite the fact that Tendou was going to be discharged tomorrow.

  "Come onnn, Wakatoshiii~. Just five minutes on the roof gardens, you and I. And my IV." The redhead grinned, blinking at Wakatoshi. Said doctor sighed and stood, stretching before throwing Tendou's blankets off. Tendou cheered, smiling and lifting his arms for his husband to pick him up. It was a tedious process, but eventually the two (and Tendou's IV, affectionately named Sakura) made it to the roof.

 

  They sat there, quietly, taking in the view of the stars for a few minutes, with Tendou's head leaned on Wakatoshi's shoulder and his legs covered by a blanket. Then, Tendou spoke. "We're going to be okay, aren't we?" He murmured, looking at Ushijima. Said man smiled, a rare occurance normally but a daily treat for Tendou.

 

"Yeah. We are."


End file.
